Where Are We
by Karategirl2000
Summary: Kensi and Deeks wake up in a locked room together with no knowledge on how they got there. Will they ever get out and how will this effect their 'thing?
1. Chapter 1

**Densi: Where Are We?**

**Authors Note: Hey readers this is my first story ever so it would be great if you could review and give me tips that will be great thanks!**

** -Karategirl2000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the NCIS: LA characters**

Kensi's POV:

I wake up cuddled up to a muscular man I don't know who it is yet but I will soon find out. I look around trying to see something familiar, but I have no clue where I am. I decide to find out who I am cuddling with. I carefully pull myself out of his grasp to see who it is without waking him up. I am surmised to see who it is a wondering how we got here and where we are. The man I am cuddling with is the blond haired blue eyed surfer Marty Deeks. I jump out of his arm and wrap a sheet around me noticing I have no clothes on and neither does Deeks. I cannot remember what happened last night the last think I remember is saying bye to Callen and Sam at OSP then walking out with Deeks. I try to wake Deeks up but he just keeps sleeping. I finally get him to wakeup but I had to slap him twice and lick his ear to get him to wake up.

Deeks wakes up screaming, "WHAT THE FUCK, KENS!"

I ignore his comment and start asking him questions. "What is the last thing you remember?" He looks at me stupid then looks around the room then at me and noticed what was going on.

He just ignored my questions and started asking his own, "Where are we and why are we naked and is this prank because it is one sick prank?" I looked at him stupid and gave him the does it look like I know that stare.

"I don't know what is going on, but we need to find out. I am thinking sense we don't remember much that we were most likely drugged." I look into Deeks's eyes and he looks at me like he knows I'm scared and worried, but sense I'm Kensi Blye I shake it off like I'm fine when for some reason Deeks is the only one that can tell I'm not fine. He gently places one hand on my cheeks and the other on my hand.

"Everything is going to be ok we are going to get through this…together." I look at him and give him what he likes to call my genuine Kensi Marie Blye smile.

"Together?" I question

"Together"

**Deeks POV:**

It feels that Kensi and I have been here for 3 days but there is no way to tell. Because the room is small with no windows and I can't see any doors, and there is one bed lying on the floor in the middle of the room. I think we are under ground. When I lay back on the bed a see a square hatch on the ceiling. Thinking I know we are under ground and that is a trap door.

Kensi was in the corner of the room wrapped in the sheet. It was obvious she was worried and scared. Every once in a while she would start to rock back and forth then she would stop. I was watching her making sure she is ok. She started rocking back and forth again but she never stopped. I got worried and stood up to go over to Kensi. When I was walking over to her she stopped moving and looked up at me.

"No Deeks! Please just leave me alone. This is really weird and I don't want to talk to anyone right now." Kensi yell at me.

"Come on Kensi we need to talk to find a way to get out." I sit down beside her. "See that?" I say as I point to the trap door on the ceiling. "That is our only way out." Kensi looks down away from me and I put one of my hands on her cheek to lift her head up and the other on her hand to wear we are holding hands.

"Hey, we are going to get out of here in one way or another. Nothing is going to happen to you…. I am not going to let them do anything to you." I say with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Deeks, I'm sorry I yelled at you I just feel out of control and I don't like to feel that way." She says with tears building up in her eyes. I pull Kensi in to a hug and she did something I never thought she would ever do… She hugged me back and cried into my shoulder. This was really weird for me sense we were naked but I bet she has the same feeling.

"Shhh, shhh you're going to be ok we are going to get out of here." I whisper into her ear. She pulled away from the hug wiped her cheeks and look at me in the eye and did something I really never thought she would ever do…. Kensi leaned in a kissed my lips. At first the kiss was soft and sweet but then it got way more heated. Kensi pushed me on my back and lay on my chest kissing me passionately.

**Kensi's POV:**

"Shhh, shhh you're going to be ok we are going to get out of here." Deeks tells me while I cry into his shoulder. I pull away and look at his beautiful ocean blue eyes and try to fight the feeling I have for him but I can't. Before I know it were kissing and I'm lying on top of Deeks making out with him. His tongue glides across my bottom lip pleading for entrance, and I give it to him. Our tongues explore every spot in each other's mouth. Deeks rolls me over and continues rolling tell we are on the middle of the bed. My mind keeps telling me if this happens then we might lose our job, but Hetty had to know this was bound to happen eventually. Deeks is now on top of me kissing me neck I love the feeling of Deeks kissing me if feel so magical.

I puss him off of he to wear we r looking into each other's eyes and whisper in Deeks's ear in a seductive and sexy tone, "I love you Deeks!" He pulls away to look me in the eyes and rips the sheet of me exposing my naked body and kisses me with more passion and love than any other kiss we have shared. I pull the sheet of him to wear our skin is touching, and it feels amazing until we hear a loud CREAK! Then a few seconds after THUD!

Deeks POV:

Me and Kensi are laying naked on each other making out and then we get interrupted with something falling into the room. I quickly sit up and pull Kensi into my lap so the box wont land on her. The box lands less than a foot from Kensi's feet. When we look up we notice our kidnapper was already long gone. We wrap ourselves in a sheet again and go to look at the box. Kensi and I were scared of what was in the box. I put my arm across Kensi to tell her to stay back and I walk closer to the box and slowly open it up.

**CLIFHANGER! Let me know what you think I will repost next chapter on Thursday I am going to try and post every Tuesday and Thursday. Comment wat you think is in the box and maybe I will chose my fav and put it in the box I love to have help from fans so please tell me what you think and maybe what you want to see happen in the story! **

** -Karategirl2000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey guys I think it is time for chapter 2 so going to make this quick please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all my readers!**

** -Karategirl2000**

**~~Kensi's POV~~**

Deek's put his arm in front me to get me to not walk any further towards the box, but after walked he was near the box I walked next to him. He turned and looked at me and I grabbed his arm and rubbed my hand up and down his arm trying to comfort him. Deeks slowly opens the box we look down in to it only to find out that there is food and some clothes inside. Me and Deeks give each other a questionable look and take everything out of the box. Deeks hands me a shirt and shorts there was 2 shirts and 2 shorts both men's. I quickly turn around and put my clothes on. When I turn around Deeks is fully clothed.

"Should we eat the food I don't know if it is drugged or not." I questionably ask Deeks.

"Let's eat some of the things we know cannot be poisoned."

"I don't think I can do this Deeks. It's getting worse and worse the longer we are getting here. Eventually we are going to starve if we don't eat and we are going to die down here." I didn't notice I was tearing up tell a tear comes down my cheek. "I am freaking out we have no memory of last night and the team probably has no idea we are missing. We can't even tell if it is night or day sense the only light is always on. I have no clue who would have done this we haven't had a case is a month!" I fall to my knees balling out tears and almost immediately I feel Deeks warm arms wrapped around my body trying to calm me down.

**~~Deeks's POV~~**

I see Kensi fall to her knees crying. I quickly run to her side to comfort her I quietly whisper in her ear "We will be fine I'm here nothing is going to happen we will get out of this together we won't die. I will do anything to protect you…..I love you Kensi Marie Blye." As it was right when I said that all her all her crying stops and she looks up at me with a wonderful look in her eyes that I don't see often I saw love in her eyes the last time I saw that was after we kissed undercover as a married couple. The next thing she said I never taught she would ever say this.

"I love you Marty Deeks!" and with that she leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and almost immediately my tongue is begging for entrance into her mouth and she lets it.

**~~Kensi's POV~~**

"I love you Kensi Marie Blye" Deeks says and I don't feel scared anymore and I feel safer than I have ever felt before. I knew immediately how I felt about Deeks, but I couldn't find the works so I did the one action I knew would tell how I feel. I just leaned in and kissed him so passionately. It was way more intense then the kiss we shared earlier this one felt real. The last one felt so fake and called upon we were already naked so if didn't feel real, but this one did. I break away from the kiss and whisper on his lips.

"I love you Marty Deeks." Then I reconnected our lips and we started making out again then we hear the noise of the trapdoor opening again and our names being yelled I immediately know who it is. Sam and Callen.

"Yeah Callen, Sam were down here!" I hear Deeks yell. Sam and Callen get us out of the room and we get in the car ready to leave when me and Deeks and walking to the car that is when all the questions start flying.

"Hey Deeks, Kensi what were you doing in there and Kensi why are you wearing men's clothes?" Callen asks staring at us.

"If you find out why we were down there will you tell us? We have no memory of last night." Deeks say in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And for why I am wearing men's clothes when we woke up we were naked and they dropped a box down with 2 shorts and 2 shirts both men. So it was either this or be naked and as a girl trapped in a room with Deeks I really wanted to put clothes on."

"Why were you naked?" Sam asked

"Did you not hear Deeks when he said we have no memory on what happened last night!?" I turned around and Deeks pulled me into a tight hug making Sam and Callen confused.

"See Fern I told you we would get out of there alive. Now that we are free I need you to calm down so we can explain to Sam and Callen what happened and we will go talk to Nate and see if her can help us get our memory back. I turn away from Deeks to face Sam and Callen.

"We need to get back OSP so Nate can do his thing and make us remember what happened last night." I turn to walk away but then turn back to Callen and ask, "How did you find us you must have found out something to know where we were?" Callen looks down at the ground. "Callen who took us and what happened last night!?"

"We know who took you and why Kensi is naked, but we do not know why Deeks is naked." Callen says hesitantly still looking at the ground,

"Callen who took us! Tell me…NOW!" I say starting to scream.

"The guy who took you was…Jack. He kidnapped and…"Callen says worriedly. "He kidnaped and raped you Kens. He drugged you and while you were drugged he raped you, and Deeks was in the room to. He saw everything, but sense he was drugged he didn't remember being there. Now that I think of it he may have took Deeks clothes off to make it look like you two got drunk and had sex….."

I ignore anything else Callen has to say and run up to Deeks and run into his embrace and start crying into his shoulder. Hetty and Granger walks up to me and Deeks. They are staring at us but I don't care and start to kiss him on the lips passionately. I feel someone grab my arm and yank me away from Deeks causing me to scream. I turn to see Granger pulling me away from Deeks. I reach out trying to hold on to Deeks but Hetty orders Sam and Callen to hold him back. I keep screaming his name every once in a while I will scream out Marty. Granger throws me into the passenger seat of his car and we start driving away.

**~~Deek's POV~~**

Me and Kensi are in the middle of a heated make out session. When she get yanked away with great force. I know it's not Sam or Callen because when I open my eyes I see then still in shock. I look and see Granger pulling Kensi away from me and toward his car. We are holding hands tell she is too far away to keep holding hands. I decide to try and run to her but I hear Hetty order Sam and Callen come and hold me back. We are screaming each other's names until she is in the car. I am balling out tears and I can tell she is to. Sam and Callen let me go but it was to0 late Kensi was already gone with Granger. I walked away from everyone and punched the brick wall my knuckles started bleeding but I didn't care all I care about right now was Kensi and if she was ok.

"Deeks calm down and come with us down to the boatshed." Callen says putting his hand on my shoulder, but I shake it off and walk further away from the team.

"No! Kensi literally got ripped out of my arms and you expect me to shake if off like nothing happened!" I scream at Callen. "Sorry I just…..why do that you all expected us eventually to get together?" I quickly calm down and feel bad for yelling at Callen and when someone yells at Callen and doesn't apologize they will pay.

"It's ok. Just calm down and you will be able to see Kensi again. Granger took Kensi to a safe house no one knows where it is not even Hetty. We are not allowed to talk to her or get into contact her. I know that is hard to hear but it is to keep her safe. There is no reason to put you in a safe house sense we think sense you were there they took you to." Callen says without any hesitation but I know he feels bad for me about what just happened. "I was going to try and find where she is to see if we can contact her somehow. I am seeing if we can call her send her a letter anything we will let you know first." Callen says reassuring me.

"Thanks I think I just want to know why take her away right then. Is it really a bad thing if me and Kensi actually admit that we have a 'thing'?" I ask them curiously.

"Well sense you are LAPD I don't think that is against the rules, but sense Hetty looks at you as NCIS that's against the rules but Hetty knows you two are a great partnership and do great work she can't afford to get rid of one of you it is flipping a coin when it comes to what she will do about you two and I have no idea what Granger will do." Callen says in a just-stating-the-truth tone of voice. I just give him the tell-me-when-you-know-something look and then walked over to Hetty.

**~~Kensi's POV~~**

I'm in the car with Granger going to an unknown location. I am sitting in quite looking out the window trying to hold back tears but every once in a while a tear would roll down my cheek. I finally start to get so many question in mind that I start to ask them thinking that they will make me stop crying and lose the urge to not kill Granger for pulling away from the best kiss of my life and most important the man I care most about.

"Where are we going and why did you pull me away from Deeks like that?" I ask and I think my voice cracked show signs of me crying.

"Like What?" Granger answers question with questions I forgot he did that. Did he really just ask that question we were in the middle of a make out session and he pulled us apart so he has to know the answer to that question.

"Oh hell you know what I mean why the hell pull us apart at that exact time and tell us why you did it in the first place. Is it against the rules for NCIS and LADP to date? I thick not Deeks checked!" I say yelling at Granger to wear he knows I am pissed at him.

" there is no need to raise your voice. I have done nothing wrong. I am taking you to a safe house Jack is still out there, and coming after you."

"Done nothing wrong! Done nothing wrong! You ripped me away from the person I care the most about we finally admitted we had a 'thing' and then I have to go to an unknown location and cannot contact him at all you DID do something horribly wrong! You could have at least let us say goodbye!" After I say that the car takes a U-turn and goes the other way. "Where are we going now?" I ask

"You want to say goodbye well lets go say goodbye. We don't know how long you will have to be out of contact. So anything else you want to complain about!" I am so glad Granger is going to let me say goodbye that I smile and look out the window with no words.

**~~Deeks's POV~~**

Me, Sam, and Callen are all sitting in the bullpen when Hetty walks in.

"Everyone I need your attention we have a visitor today. She is only allowed to be here for 2 hours and we will not get to see her for who knows how long. This is only a temporary visit by her request. Perfect timing she is outside." I don't know who Hetty is talking about at first then I see a beautiful brunette walk through the door and I immediately jump out of my chair.

"Kensi?"

"Deeks." Next thing I know she was running up hugging me I am holding her up and spinning in circles all of a sudden we hear clapping I set her down and turn to see Sam and Callen clapping then Hetty joins in and Granger stands there with a disgusting look on his face. She pulls away from the hug and looks me in the eye.

"I didn't think I would get to see you tell we find Jack." I say smiling and looking into her mismatched brown eyes.

"I wouldn't let that happen. I missed you."

"Kens you were only gone for an hour."

"That's was way too long." She says smiling at me.

"I think and Mr. Deeks want to talk without us surrounding her so let's get back to work everyone." Hetty says knowing we want some alone time. After everyone walks away Kensi grabs my hand and pulls me into Nate's old office sense he is a physiologist there are no cameras in his office.

"Why are we in here?" I ask Kensi

"So I can do this and not worry about anyone seeing us." With that she kisses me passionately. I pull away to look into her eyes.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I don't know how long it will be until I get to see you again."

"We will find a way to talk and we might not get to see each other in person but we will find a way to talk to each other and I will still be here by the time you come back. I will not break my promise."

_~~flashback~~_

"_Will you promise me something?" Kensi asks_

"_Anything."_

"_Don't get yourself killed."_

"_I promise."_

_~~end of flashback~~_

"Thank you." Right after she says that I close the space between us and we kiss again with so much passion. Then we get interrupted with someone knowing on the door.

"Ugggggh." Me and Kensi let out at the same time.

I go and open the door and it's Callen. "You can't hog her we all want to say goodbye." I smile and turn to see her smiling to. We walk out hand in hand to see Nell, Eric, Sam, and Callen standing in the bullpen. She goes around and gives everyone a hug. Then walks back to me I was a little surprised she came back and took my hand.

"So are you guys dating now or what?" Nell says staring at us.

"I really don't know we haven't talked about it yet." Kensi says. I was hoping we were a thing but I wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Well I'm going to speck my mind and say you should date." Nell says obviously specking her mind. Me and Kensi look at each other and smile. I loved the idea of me and Kensi as a couple but I don't know what she will think she will put work before a man sense every man ends up leaving her or dead.

"Maybe one day." Kensi says taking me out of my thoughts. She just looks up at me and smiles and I smile back. After that we get to hang out tell Granger says it's time to go. Kensi stands up and I soon fallow everyone is at the door and says goodbye to where it's only me, Kensi, and Granger.

"Can you go wait in the car? Please." Kensi asks Ganger. He nods and walks out toward the car. Almost immediately after the door closes Kensi runs up to me and smashes her lips into mine. I push her up against the wall and we continue our make out session until we desperately need oxygen and we just hug.

**~~Kensi's POV~~**

I'm hugging Deeks knowing that this is the last time I will see him in a while. I pull away from the hug and look at him in the eyes. God I loved those eyes.

"Goodbye Deeks." I say trying to hold back tears.

"Goodbye Kensi." God I hated to hear those words come out of his mouth.

"Hey do me a favor and that bastard so I can come home." I say smiling at Deeks

"I won't sleep tell I do." He gave me his genuine Marty Deeks smile. I lean in a kiss him one more time then turn and walk out the door before I walk out I turn around and look at Deeks.

"Don't get yourself killed."

"I promise I won't." He says back to me.

"Deeks I'm serious. I know you want me back and to not leave, but don't do something stupid that will get you killed. Jack already hates you. He is going to want you dead thinking I will go running back to him. So be more careful then you usually are." I say walking back over to him.

"I will. I am going to try my hardest to get you back and be safe, and NOT get myself killed. We will get through this and we back together sooner then you know it." He says reassuring me. I run up to him give him a kiss then hug pull away and slowly walk backwards toward the door.

"I love you Kens." Deeks says so only I can hear I smile and look deep into his eyes with the door half open.

"I love you to Deeks." I say to Deeks then walk out the door.


	3. AUthor's Note!

**Author's Note**

Hey, guys! Thank you for reading me story and telling me what you think about it. I am a new writer so if you have any tips please review and tell me. I just wanted to let you know I wrote this story along time ago, and I had to reread it to remember what exactly it was about. I will have other writings going up. If you have anything you might want to see happen in the story feel free to let me know and I might pu it in the story.

Once again thank you for all the support and advise. Please review!

~KarateGirl2000


End file.
